


Pureblood Fundamentalism

by Rago_Dragovian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Religion Changes, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Christianity, Dimension Travel, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Misogyny, Misogyny, Oral Sex, Patriarchy, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Racism, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Threesome - F/F/M, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: After Voldemort's failed attempt at his life, one-year old Harry Potter and his twin sisters get teleported to an alternate world where Dumbledore was sorted into Hufflepuff and peacefully resolved his differences with Grindelwald. Due to this drastic change, the two Dark Lords eventually reshaped the Wizarding world into a model Evangelical Christian society that gave massive social concessions to Pureblood goals of blood supremacy. As a result, Magical British women are recognized only as property of their fathers and husbands, Muggle-borns are kept as slaves, and racial minorities were ex-communicated. HMTHTS Challenge Fic.
Relationships: Delphi & Harry Potter, Delphi/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Lord Voldemort. The killing curse hitting Lily Potter square in the chest. _Foolish girl!_

Voldemort walked over her corpse and pointed it at the crib. The prophesized child and two girls with red hair looked up at him. He pointed his wand at the black haired infant and spoke. "Avada Kedavra!"

The jet greenlight streaked toward the black haired baby and the baby glared cutely at him. The spell stopped and popped out of existence.

His body felt cold as he quickly surmised something was wrong. The curse had vanished and before Voldemort could fully realize what happened, the entire area exploded in a wave of green. Voldemort would later wake-up within one of his Horcruxes with no memory of the incident.

Harry James Potter and his sisters, Heather Lilac Potter and Senna Jasmine Potter were never seen again.

* * *

James Potter glared at the parchment from Albus Dumbledore. He felt a headache come along. _Besmirched tradition for freeing and marrying my servant, have I?! Who does he think he is?!_

He looked over at his wife and his facial features deflated. He gave her a forlorn look. "I'm sorry, love. But . . . they won't allow any children of ours to be legitimized. We . . . we can't have any unless they were to be brought up as slaves under the eyes of the law."

Lily sat on the floor next to him, an old habit of hers from her slave years, and wept. James felt a pang in his chest and sighed. _I knew it was coming, I prayed to the Lord that it wouldn't be true . . . but . . ._

A deafening crash resounded outside of their home in Godric's Hallow. James sprung up into action with his wand at the ready. Lily flinched but remained silent on the floor for James's instructions. It was a ingrained habit from growing up to be James's obedient slave in the service of their Lord and Savior Jesus Christ. Like all Mudbloods, Lily had taken to her orders dutifully after she'd been taken from her home at age 11, had her family oblivated of any memory of her, and she was sold to the Potter family in the mudblood auction. The family had instilled her into becoming their obedient slave and James's mother explained the necessity of women to be obedient to men as was expected of all Magical British women.

Lily had learned to be grateful of her lashings and beatings to become attuned to the role that Jesus Christ had made for her, especially after learning that mudblood racial minorities were simply killed because they weren't deemed of any value because Magical Britian believed were part of the cursed Ham race as told in the Bible, the inerrant word of the Lord.

James gasped upon seeing a crib full of three children who looked like a mix of Lily and himself. They were surrounded by a massive wreckage that had been dumped all around the main street. He quickly walked over to the children's crib and cried as he inspected their cute faces. He dropped onto his knees and prayed.

"O Lord, thank you! Thank you of such a miracle!"

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the three children with a flabbergasted expression and stroked his beard.

"It is a work of the Divine, truly." said Dumbledore, lowering his wand and turning to the two eager parents. "It seems the Lord has shed his light upon us. These three come from an alternate dimension and they are . . . indeed . . . your children. Although, they come from a more liberal world from what I've seen of their memories. The ridiculous conspiracy of the Earth being round is exported as truth instead of the Lord's words of it, obviously, being flat."

"Surely, surely . . . the Lord has given them to us, to raise?" said James, his breathing hitched. "This is clearly his work in mysterious ways!"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Indeed, the Lord has answered your prayers. Worry not, I shall take care of the paperwork and since the Unspeakables are now defunct, there'll be no questioning the miracle that has taken hold. I shall put your home under Fidelus so that you do not have to worry about people barging in to take a gander at them. However . . . as they were not born from you or your servant wife, and the male will indeed be the heir Potter and has two twins. They and your wife shall be given custody to him and all that is implied from continuing our purity of blood."

James froze, but then nodded. "Of course, all female twins must submit themselves to the male twin and provide the miracle of childbirth with such unions to continue our divine right of blood purity by the grace of the Lord. And, as you say, as they were not born from us, the prevention of sexual intercourse between parent and off-spring rule doesn't apply."

"Indeed, they were not 'born' of her, so legally, the transfer requires consummation of the property. As her status is contingent upon your life, she will return to her proper status once transferred."

James's smile tightened but he nodded. Dumbledore smiled and left through the fireplace. As soon as the green flames vanished, James glared at the fireplace and clenched his fists.

_So no matter what, he'll never consider freeing mudbloods of slavery?! He doesn't care, all his life . . . always tried to appease and compromise with everything and everyone suffered for it!_

James turned to Lily and sighed.

"My lord husband, it is okay," said Lily, smiling at him as she played with her three new children. "I . . . I appreciate all you tried to do but, perhaps the Lord wishes us all to remain in our proper place, and gave us this miracle to remind us that slaves must be obedient to their Masters as we all are to the Lord?"

James smiled weakly and nodded. _I guess . . . this is enough. We have children now. The Lord wished to teach us to have faith in Him and to remind us that slaves exist to obey their Masters and that women must remain dutiful in their servile position as the Lord always intended._

* * *

_17 Years Later_

"Father, is this truly right?" said 18-year old Harry Potter, gazing in sadness at his father. James Potter sighed. "People at school would always bully me, call me a half-breed. Why should I support a social system that hates me for existing?"

"It is the will of the Lord, Harry," said James, his tone firm. His facial features hardening. "Remember, you must have faith and accept your duties given unto you by the Lord's will. Women must learn to respect the man of the household, as you take your lordship, you will be expected to take custody of not only your sisters but your mother as well, because you are a miracle given to us by our Lord. We must always do good works against sinfulness. Please, son, do this for our family honor and accept what the Lord has designed for you."

Harry sighed and nodded. _I have to learn to appreciate what father has done. He allowed me to correct not just my sisters' behavior but mother's behavior too. I wouldn't have learned to accept the role that the Lord has given men in correcting the intellectual inferiority and emotional instability of womenfolk. Such hardship is surely a good sign that I'm acting in accordance with the Lord's will as a good and moral Christian for the glory of my Lord Jesus Christ._

He took the Potter ring and placed it upon his finger. It shimmered and then fit on his finger in an exact size. James leaned back in his armchair as the Lordship was finally passed. He walked up the stairs to claim his birthright - his sibling properties.

Harry's twin sisters, Heather and Senna, sat patiently in the bedroom they shared and waited for the most important moment of their young lives. As their brother would be taking his lordship on this day, they would be expected to give themselves to him for the glory of continuing the divine right of blood purity.

Heather and Senna, being identical twins, were extremely alike in appearance and both were physical carbon copies of their mother when she was their age. The only real difference, beyond the lack of physical scars unlike their mother, was that Heather had looked like a complete carbon copy of Lily Potter from the other timeline. Both of her eyes were green. Senna, by contrast, had one hazel eye and one green eye, a physical blending of their world's Lily and James Potter.

The two wore brown dresses with long skirts and full sleeves that covered their bodies so as not to accentuate any physical bodily appendages to be seen.

_Our bodies are the temple of God,_ thought Heather, reciting her mother's teachings. _I must not shame my body by showing the sin of lust in men._

Senna, who was more acutely aware of the teachings, recalled the Biblical lesson taught to her about why her father and brother held ownership of her body and why her body was the temple of God. _Corinthians 13 - 20: Meats for the belly, and the belly for meats: but God shall destroy both it and them. Now the body_ _is_ _not for fornication, but for the Lord; and the Lord for the body._ _And God hath both raised up the Lord, and will also raise up us by his own power._ _Know ye not that your bodies are the members of Christ? shall I then take the members of Christ, and make_ _them_ _the members of an harlot? God forbid._ _What? know ye not that he which is joined to an harlot is one body? for two, saith he, shall be one flesh._ _But he that is joined unto the Lord is one spirit. Flee fornication. Every sin that a man doeth is without the body; but he that committeth fornication sinneth against his own body._ _What? know ye not that your body is the temple of the Holy Ghost_ _which is_ _in you, which ye have of God, and ye are not your own? For ye are bought with a price: therefore glorify God in your body, and in your spirit, which are God's._

Senna smiled as she recalled the Biblical passage. _Being a harlot means having sex outside of father's approval. As we must also show the divine right of blood purity, once father approves of brother's ascension to the Lordship, I shall fulfill my family duty and give my body to my brother in service to the Lord Jesus Christ. Fleeing adulterousness and whoredom of filthy, promiscuous non-believers for the appropriate acceptance of the Lord's will to give my brother the miracle of childbirth._

The necessity of it, Senna recalled, was justified by the earlier passage. _Corinthians 6:9 -11: Know ye not that the unrighteous shall not inherit the kingdom of God? Be not deceived: neither fornicators, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor effeminate, nor abusers of themselves with mankind,_ _Nor thieves, nor covetous, nor drunkards, nor revilers, nor extortioners, shall inherit the kingdom of God._ _And such were some of you: but ye are washed, but ye are sanctified, but ye are justified in the name of the Lord Jesus, and by the Spirit of our God._

As young girls who sincerely accepted Jesus Christ into their heart and agreed to give their life to Christ during church ceremonies at the age of six, the twin girls had grown up under the tutelage of their mother to accept their duties with full faith in the Lord. A good girl and a good woman was not educated beyond the chores expected of housewives and learned to respect the lord husband's judgment on everything. Due to their gender, both girls learned to accept they were intellectually inferior and emotionally unstable; thus, they would not learn any higher education beyond what their expectations were in serving their brother because it would be a waste. Their father, not wishing to subject the daughters to punishment for some odd reason that he couldn't identify, acted with foresight and taught Harry to properly put his sisters in their place since it would be expected of him once he became lord regardless.

Both daughters had learned to accept smacks, slaps on the face, and to be touched by their brother when he felt like it; _boys will be boys, after all._ Lily and James had both said about Harry touching them whenever he wanted without their consent. Both girls dutifully learned to accept their brother's judgment as he would be the new Lord of the house and needed to keep the women in line to control their intellectual inferiority and emotional instability. Once he was older, Harry began to treat his mother in the same manner because it would be expected since she would be his property in the future too. Such activities were necessary to keep women chaste and morally good to serve the Lord Jesus Christ. Their purity mattered most of all in the eyes of the Lord and to not protect it was shaming the temple of God since their bodies belonged to the Lord.

* * *

Harry opened the door to the bedroom. His sisters looked up expectantly and straightened their posture with smiles adorning their faces.

Harry glanced at them and frowned. "I . . . I don't think that we should do this. It . . . it isn't right."

Senna gaped in shock and Heather's eyes widened.

"My lord . . ." said Heather uncertainly, "what, what do you mean? We . . . we aren't whores, we wish to serve and do our duty to give you children. If you think we have sullied ourselves, then please just punish us and we will obey."

Harry walked closer to them and sighed. He shook his head. "No! It's not that . . . I just . . . I feel guilty about all this. Why should any of us serve this system? I . . . I've always been hated at Hogwarts for being half-blood and I realized that women have it worse, maybe some of the stuff said is true but surely not all of the teachings. I don't feel as if this is right anymore."

Senna scowled. _Liberalism has tried to lead our beloved lord brother away from the will of the Lord! Filthy, heathen liberals! They wish to ruin our culture with their evil round earth propaganda and deny the immutable word of the Bible!_

Senna kept silent. She never spoke unless her father or brother gave her permission to speak as was intended for good Christian women to behave. While Heather and Lily tried their best, only Senna acted as the ideal Christian woman, keeping silent and following the Christian directive of _women should be seen, but not heard_ as instructed in Corinthians 1 regarding women in congregations and households.

"My lord, I beg of you to have a seat!" pleaded Heather, as it was unbefitting for a proper Christian woman to demand anything of men. Senna scooted over to the side with her eyes blinking back tears. Heather moved backwards and sat cross-legged. Harry sat heavily onto the bed and slouched. He wouldn't look at Heather who was behind him as he looked down at his hands. Heather frowned. "My lord . . . please, if you had any dalliances of fornication, then think nothing of it! You are a man, and you have urges from time to time, but they are forgivable! We understand that completely! Women must learn to behave themselves to not pressure men into promiscuity, which happens because men cannot control themselves because men will be men. It is the woman's fault for acting like a whore and showing their skin in public."

"No . . . no . . . it's about, about what's right." said Harry, his voice croaking. He looked back at Heather. "About . . . fairness and equality, y'know?"

Senna scowled. _My lord brother is being poisoned by irrational liberalism! I will not let my purpose in service of the Lord Jesus Christ be in vain! He must come to accept his privilege over us - his property - so that we may rejoice in the miracle of childbirth!_

"My lord! We must keep faith and do our duty for the divine right of blood purity." said Heather, frowning as she moved a hand to cup Harry's cheek and turn his head so that her brother's eyes gazed upon her. Heather began rubbing his shoulder blades and neck. Harry moaned as he felt the knots in his back ease. Heather smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "We live to serve our Father in Heaven, who loves us more than we love each other, who loves us more than our parents, and who was forced to live in sinful flesh and die so that we may be redeemed of our sins to our Heavenly Father. To ignore the purpose of keeping the divine right of blood purity would be to defy and insult our merciful Lord in Heaven."

Senna slowly got to her knees and moved her fingers around Harry's belt. She swiftly unbuckled it and tossed it aside. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, Heather kissed Harry on his lips causing Harry to lose focus, and Senna removed the front of his underwear. She smiled at her brother's manhood and began to give hot kisses on the tip of his cock, the long shaft, and even gave hot kisses to his balls. Harry let out an animalistic noise and Senna took the head of his penis into her mouth. Heather and Senna had been trained by their mother in the slave ways of pleasuring the master from her years as their father's slave and took their lessons to heart.

Heather and Harry broke the kiss as Harry cried out from Senna's bobbing of his shaft. Heather began unbuttoning his shirt from behind and smiled at her lord and man of the house. "Please, my lord! Accept your privilege and give us the miracle of childbirth as is your right given by the Lord."

They began consummating the divine right of blood purity.

Lily walked up the stairs and looked into her daughters' bedroom. Her eyes widened as she witnessed the door left open as her new lord of the house and her daughters consummated the divine right of blood purity. She quickly moved inside and closed the door to lock it. She stood patiently until her new man of the house ordered her to take any further independent action since she had only acted on behalf of maintaining the sanctity of blood purity as was expected of her.

Senna continued moving up and down Harry's shaft, she eagerly licked his manhood as if it were a lollipop and moaned in contentment as she gradually increased her pace of her master's manhood. Heather uncrossed her legs and sat on her knees to better adjust herself as she slowly took off his shirt. Harry waved his wand to immediately vanish his sisters' clothes before Heather picked it up and placed it on the nightstand as Harry moaned from Senna's aggressive bobbling of his shaft.

Heather resumed hugging him from behind and pressed her bosoms onto his back. She kissed his cheek tenderly and guided his right hand to move atop Senna's head. Senna took the hand of her brother as encouragement and positioned herself to fully deep throat Harry's entire manhood into her mouth. Her mismatched hazel and green eyes looked up at Harry as she took his shaft into her entire mouth and moaned in contentment. Harry hummed in pleasure and arched his back from the pure ecstasy that reverberated throughout his body at Senna's obedience and passion to service him like a good slave and Christian woman brought up to obey the Bible as the inerrant word of the Lord. Servicing the man of the house in the servile position of a woman was what they were trained to do for as long as both young women could remember. They had been trained for this day to accept the miracle of childbirth from their lord brother.

"This is your privilege, my lord brother," whispered Heather to his ear as she occasionally kissed him. Her fingers stroking the hand that was atop Senna's head as Senna kept her eyes up at Harry as she moaned in pleasure from engulfing his manhood into her mouth. Her tongue swiveling around his balls and patting them causing Harry to moan in pleasure. " _Ephasians 5:22 to 5:24: 'Wives, submit yourselves unto your own husbands, as unto the Lord. For the husband is the head of the wife, even as Christ is the head of the church: and he is the saviour of the body. Therefore as the church is subject unto Christ, so let the wives be to their own husbands in every thing.'_ Such is our place as the Lord intended. By being part of the Divine right of blood purity, we act on behalf of the title wife and service you as a slave would. As Titus 2:9 says: _'_ _Exhort_ _servants to be obedient unto their own masters,_ _and_ _to please_ _them_ _well in all_ _things_ _; not answering again;_ ' Otherwise, as Lord Jesus Christ states in Matthew 18: 23-35, a slave who doesn't accept a brother or sister's judgment will be tortured eternally and barred from the Kingdom of Heaven. If they do not obey the Master, then they will be cast into outer darkness and left to starve to death for not fulfilling their slave duties as Lord Jesus said in Matthew 25:14-30. Most of all, as Lord Jesus told, should Senna or I disobey you then feel free to cut us into pieces as Lord Jesus said of slaves who disobeyed their masters in Matthew 24:45-51."

Harry's shoulders slackened at Heather's soft and comforting whispers. He groaned in pleasure as he felt Senna's tongue tickle, slap, and swivel around his balls and felt the pressure building up in his nether regions. Heather's hands groped the front of his chest as she kissed his neckline from behind. "Accept your privilege and give us the miracle of childbirth, lord brother. We women exist solely to serve men faithfully in the eyes of the Lord. Our bodies are the temple of God whose chastity must be kept sacred in the eyes of the Lord under the obedience of the man of the house. Equality means women being told what to do by the men of the house and men dictating what is acceptable for slaves and women. That is the Lord's equality, slavery is God's institution of labor according to the Holy Bible and our servile position is equality so that we may all gain acceptance into the Kingdom of Heaven with our Heavenly Father. Such is the life of honest Christian women apart from the heathens and whores. As Christians, our body belongs to the Lord and the Lord has decided that the man of the house must tell women how to behave. Please, my lord brother, accept that we as honest Christian women must always respect and submit ourselves to the man of the house's judgment - it is your exclusive privilege as given by the Lord."

_They're right,_ thought Harry, closing his eyes and accepting his pleasure and privileged as a good Christian man. _My place is to continue the miracle of childbirth and administer righteous judgment to keep women in line as the Lord intended. Forget the honeyed words of that blasphemous snake. Women are meant to serve the Lord by submitting their bodies to their husbands in every thing and obeying their fathers and brothers to control their emotional fragility which causes them to be intellectually inferior to men._

Harry felt the burst and his manhood as his cum shot into his sister's warm mouth. He cried out in pleasure. Senna's eyes widened and she moved her mouth back and forth vigorously. Harry cried in pleasure as Senna relentlessly continued her fellatio and obediently drank his cum. Her tongue flicked around her lord brother's cock and she continued to give her brother a blowjob unimpeded as her saliva covered his shaft and balls.

_This saliva is proof of my dedication to the place that Lord Jesus has bestowed to me!_ thought Senna, engorging herself on her brother's manhood and retracting as if she was savoring a lollipop. _This is what it means to be an honest Christian woman! Because we are women and therefore too inferior to understand complex issues, we must always service our men and accept our place underneath them while giving them the miracle of childbirth, raising children, and servicing them with our bodies while peacefully accepting the Lord's will. Good, honest Christian women must always respect the men and understand that men have desires that are the fault of we women for our physical bodies causing the sin of lust in men. Only by giving my body to the Lord's will, as a proper slave and honest woman, can I prove myself as a real Christian woman! All those whores and other sinners deceive themselves while praising the Lord in vain! Only those with strict adherence to the doctrines of the Lord's will shall enter the Kingdom of God!_

With a soft pop, Senna finished drinking her lord brother's cum and removed her mouth off of his manhood. She kissed the slit of his cock as she looked up at him in adoration and servile worship. Harry felt his cock twitch and then grow rigid once again as the thoughts of fulfilling the divine right of blood purity raced in his mind. _Senna and Heather are honest Christian women and therefore servile to the man of the house, which is myself. I must fulfill the divine right of blood purity and be in charge of them because they are in my custody._

Harry smiled as Senna moved her body up on her knees. Harry slapped Senna roughly on her cheek and shoved her onto the bed. Senna smiled up at her lord brother, her mismatched eyes shining in gratitude. _Lord brother is finally treating me as the Lord intended. Good, honest Christian women must serve the man of the house in all things with their body and mind._

"Thank you, master," said Senna, referring to being slapped and shoved onto the bed. _Finally, irrational liberalism by that heretical snake is being ignored. Lord brother slapped me to control my intellectual inferiority and emotional instability as is appropriate for all true Christian households._

"Spread your legs," ordered Harry to the property the Lord had generously gifted him. "You may cry out any pleasure that you feel while submitting yourself to me as proof of your virtue in fulfilling the place that the Lord intended for your gender."

Senna obediently spread her legs wide so that her lord and brother so that he could position himself above her womanhood. She felt her purpose in life was fulfilled as Christian property by awaiting her Lord brother's manhood to give her the miracle of childbirth. _This is true place and way to the Kingdom of God by the Lord Jesus Christ. A good, honest Christian woman must respect the man of the house, must respect her body as a temple of God and cover up to avoid giving men the sin of lust, and flee worldly matters to serve her lord husband in all things. A good, honest Christian woman must give her body in service to the Lord Jesus Christ and bear children, cook and clean, and accept that she is intellectually inferior and too emotional compared to men. Spreading one's legs for the man of the house for the miracle of childbirth and recognizing ourselves as Christian property under the man of the house is what the Lord intends for us. That is why our fellow good, honest Christian women - our Evangelical sisters in the Muggle world - forgo worldly matters, marry young, and have children at a young age. That is the role that the Lord intended for women because we are women. We must act as good, honest Christian women and flee from the heathen idea of sinful, worldly education._

_Women must respect the men_ , thought Harry, as he positioned his manhood above his sister's womanhood. He felt Heather kissing the back of his neck with hot kisses. She whispered to his ear, encouraging him to give Senna the miracle of childbirth. Harry lifted both of Senna's legs onto his shoulders and moved her closer as he repositioned himself. _This is my privilege granted by the Lord Jesus Christ as man of the household. This is what is expected of Christian women in service to Christian men for the miracle of childbirth as the Lord intended._

Harry plunged his shaft fully inside his sister's womanhood. Senna cried in pleasure as Harry settled his manhood fully inside of her before moving back and forth in a berserk pace. Tears filled Senna's eyes, her breasts bounced, and her hips swayed as Harry thrust himself in and out of her womanhood. Harry went at a frenetic speed and let his hips loose as Senna cried out. Harry scowled and slapped Senna harshly as he continued his pulverizing her womanhood with his rapid thrusts inside of her. Harry threw his head back and continued to relentlessly thrust inside of his sister's womanhood.

"Yes, oh dear Lord, yes, yes, yes!" cried Senna, as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. "Oh yes! My Lord, please! Yes, yes, yes, yes. yes . . . ! Thank you, lord brother! Thank you!"

Harry felt Senna's walls clench his manhood as he buried deep inside of her womanhood. He tightening soon overwhelmed him and the siblings climaxed together. Harry let out an animalistic gurgling and Senna cried out " _Yes! YES!_ " as Harry's seed spilled forth inside of personal property to impregnate her as the Lord intended. Harry sighed as he felt five spurts go forth and shoot into his sister's womanhood. Once he was finished, he pulled out and moved his sister's legs off of him. He fell to the side next to her and lay on his back as he tried catching his breath.

Senna's sweaty body moved toward him and she pressed her breasts on his shoulder. Harry moved his arm so that Senna tucked her head on his shoulder blade and the crook of his neck. Senna began to kiss his cheek as he lowered his arm and firmly squeezed her bum with his hand. Senna jolted and then giggled as she continued kissing his cheek. _I finally fulfilled my purpose as Christian property, as the Lord intended!_

Heather swiftly moved her face towards Harry's manhood and kissed the tip affectionately before she took his shaft in her mouth. Heather began bobbing her head on Harry's manhood and Harry cried out in pleasure.

_Time to give the miracle of childbirth to my other property too._

Harry's phallus became rigid and Heather finally removed her mouth. She shifted her body above him and positioned her womanhood's entrance above her brother's manhood. Heather looked at her lord brother expectantly.

Harry nodded. "Fulfill your wifely duties and give yourself to me as the Lord intended for your purpose."

Heather obediently plunged downward so that Harry's shaft slammed into her womanhood in one fell swoop. Heather cried out in joy and Harry moaned in pleasure. Harry removed his arm from underneath Senna and moved his body to a sitting position. He pulled Heather closer to him, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and moved his face over to her firm breasts.

Harry began to lick, bite, and suckle each of her areolas and around her breasts interchangeably as she cried in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Harry slowly began to thrust inside of his sister and gradually picked-up the pace as her mewling increased in octave from his quicker thrusts. Finally, Harry no longer wanted to wait, and began thrusting into his property's womanhood at a rapid pace. Heather held the back of Harry's head with both her hands and pushed her breasts closer to his face as she grasped large swathes of his hair with both hands. Harry licked, suckled, and bit his sister's breasts as he thrust into her and felt her tightness clench around his shaft.

"Oh . . . ohhh Lord, oh yes . . . .!" cried Heather, as Harry vigorously continued thrusting causing her breasts to bounce. Harry smirked as he continued licking, biting, and sucking her breasts as he relentlessly continued thrusting inside of her. "Thank you, my Lord! Thank you! Please, give me the miracle of childbirth! _Please_! I'm yours! I exist only to service you like an honest and virtuous Christian woman is intended to live her life under the guidance of the Lord!"

Harry continued thrusting into his sister and felt her walls clench as he felt his balls well-up in intensity. Harry came inside of his sister and Heather cried out in pleasure as she felt five spurts shoot inside of her. Harry smiled as he fell back to the bed on his back. Heather fell on top of him, her legs still entangled with his. Her womanhood still connected to her lord brother's manhood.

Harry moved one of his arms behind Senna as Senna readjusted her head on his shoulder; Harry moved his other arm onto Heather's bum. Harry squeezed both his sisters' bums and smiled.

"Mine." said Harry firmly, "as the Lord intended."

Heather snuggled closer to the crook of his neck and Senna kissed his cheek before the bliss of sleep overtook her. Senna nodded and remained silent until spoken to like the Bible intended women to behave.

Heather responded with a servile. "Yes, lord brother, we are yours as the man of the house rules his property - especially his womenfolk."

Harry's smile widened and he fell asleep along with his twin sisters' having satisfied the divine right of blood purity. Lily Potter wiped away tears of joy having witnessed her children having fully consummated the divine right of blood purity. She remained silent and waited in the corner until the new man of the house awoke to instruct her on her orders like a good Christian woman as taught in the Holy Bible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... links I tried to add aren't working so here they are if you need verification on what is being stated by one of the characters since I suspect most of you will doubt the authenticity and think it's not part of Biblical teachings by Jesus Christ:
> 
> https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Matthew%2024:45-51&version=NIV
> 
> https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Matthew%2025:14-30&version=NIV
> 
> https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Matthew%2018:23-35&version=NIV

Harry awoke and shook his head. He looked over to see the twins on both sides of him and sleeping contently. He squeezed their rears as they slept and smiled as he nodded to himself. _I'm man of the house now, and I must get accustomed to teaching the women to know their place. They must remain obedient and respect the man of the house in all things like a proper and honest Christian household that dutifully submits to our Heavenly Father to guide us. We must stay true to the inerrant word of the Lord so that we may join our Father in Heaven. We are but a speck of dust in this sinful, carnally-driven world and must stay humble by keeping faith in Lord Jesus's teachings._

Harry nodded to himself with a smile. He felt a glow in his chest, as if Lord Jesus himself was enlightening his soul through his heart. His heart soared with purpose and love from what he knew to be the Holy Spirit. His heart swelled with love and pride in the Lord after realizing that he had done his humble duty a few hours ago.

Still smiling, Harry turned to the side upon spotting someone out of the corner of his eye. There sat Lily at the corner by the bedroom door. _She must have heard the ceremony . . . Well, this eases things. I must fulfill all of my duties to the Lord as a humble servant and good Christian. Proverbs 3:5 Trust in the LORD with all your heart. And do not lean on your own understanding._

"Woman, get over here!" snapped Harry, _I must make sure to control the emotional instability and intellectual inferiority of women under my house rule to prevent them from harming themselves._ Lily flinched before jolting out of her seat and walking with heavy footfalls to the side of the bed. She didn't say a word as she stood for further instructions from the new Lord of the House. Harry snarled at her. " _Clothes OFF_!"

Lily flinched and then began to remove her brown dress. Once she discarded her dress, she swiftly began to remove her undergarments. Harry smiled and nodded to himself at keeping to his duty as a good Christian. _Good, the woman knows that she must remain chaste and pure through obedience to the Lord's will in all things. All must be as the Lord intended. I mustn't allow doubt and what is surely the nefarious intent of those who deny the love of Lord Jesus to confuse me and reduce my faith. My faith in Lord Jesus must remain an unshakeable pillar so that I may bask in the light of the Holy Spirit and share the love of Lord Jesus that non-reformed sinners continue to ignore and deny because they secretly hold contempt for the Lord. Arrogance towards us and hate for the Lord is the only reason why people would deny the Lord's love and turn away from Lord Jesus's teachings._

Harry felt his manhood grow fully erect as he stared at Lily's body. Lily had discarded her bra and panties and dropped them to the floor; her bosoms straightened and her shaved pussy legs stood slightly apart so that the new man of the house could inspect the property generously gifted to him by the Lord. _Although scarred, the Lord has deigned to keep her beautiful. I must punish her for her voluptuous body bringing out the sinful urge of carnal lust, as the Lord intended._

"Come to bed, we must consummate the Divine Right of Blood Purity."

Lily nodded wordlessly. Harry grinned. _Wisely keeping her mouth shut as befitting her gender. As Lord Jesus intended._

Lily got onto the bed on her knees. Harry gripped her by the hair and tugged while slapping her harshly with his other hand. He grinned as she remained silent. He forcibly tugged upwards causing her to move on her knees swiftly over to his own nude body. He let go of her hair and then pulled her legs harshly. Lily's body fell backwards onto the bed as Harry's erect manhood hovered over her womanhood. Lily obediently spread her legs apart without being told to by the man of the house.

Harry paused for a moment to align himself before he plunged into her womanhood to fulfill his duty to the Lord and bring forth the miracle of childbirth as the Lord intended. Lily put a finger up to her mouth and bit down to prevent any squealing as the man of the house hadn't ordered her to make a sound as he plunged his manhood fully into her womanhood.

Lily obediently wrapped her legs securely around Harry's waist and held tight. Harry felt his heart soar and began thrusting into the property that the Lord had generously gifted him. Harry moved his left hand over to her neck and held firm as he gradually quickened the pace of his thrusts inside of Lily.

Harry felt elation. _I tell her not to speak and she obeys. I tell her not to make a sound and she tries to keep silent even though the situation would make it impossible. Truly, I have done well to control her behavior to prevent her intellectual inferiority and emotional instability from causing her to act up against me like that inappropriate, heathen who denies the love of the Lord!_

"You may . . . eeehhh . . . utter noise." said Harry, as he continued his vigorous thrusts. "Put your arms around me."

Lily dropped her finger to the sound and hollered loud mewling sounds from Harry's unimpeded thrusting inside of her. Harry let go of her neck and used each of his hands to pull her arms up. He pulled her body onto his in a hug and held onto her. Their nude bodies embraced as he held tighter while thrusting into her. Her breasts bounced and brushed on his chest. Harry moved back and captured her lips to his. Lily kissed him fiercely as she moved arms around his neck and held him close to her.

Harry kissed back; feeling their tongues battle as he continued to thrust into her and feel the heat of her body with his own. Finally, he felt her walls clutch around his manhood. Lily and Harry kissed each other more passionately as their tongues battles erratically while Harry's thrusts quickened in pace. He felt himself burst inside of her from his ejaculation. He felt four spurts gradually release into her womanhood to give her the miracle of childbirth to fulfill the Divine Right of Blood Purity as the Lord intended.

Their lips broke apart. Harry fell backwards onto the empty middle part of the bed and allowed Lily's head to fall to his chest. Both fell asleep in moments as Lily rhythmically moved her soft fingers around Harry's scalp as he eased into sleep. Lily fell asleep soon after; Heather and Senna each snuggled closer to the heat emitting from their brother's body.

Their duty to the Holy Bible, the inerrant word of the Lord, was fulfilled. Harry likened his small contribution to the humble contribution of the Lord Jesus Christ fulfilling the Mosiac Law. Although, not to that degree and certainly not in the scope of importance. Harry felt that Lord Jesus had truly been proud of him on this day, as the elation in his chest made him feel as if his heart was soaring from the love of the Lord.

* * *

Harry shut the door behind him as he entered the guest bedroom of Malfoy manor. He looked over at Narcissa Malfoy and smiled. Narcissa Malfoy, upon consummation of the contract, would return to Narcissa Black and act as his personal servant as ascribed in the contractual obligations and as the Lord intended.

Narcissa's physical features, much like Lily's, hadn't aged much at all, even after she had given birth to Draco the same year Lucius had graduated. A few pureblood Christian marriages had the conception planned the year before the man graduated so that the birth of their child coincided with their graduation to make it an extra happy occasion for the sake of manly honor and family values.

 _All is as the Lord intended._ thought Harry, nodding to himself. _I wonder though, what is she up to?_

"Any word on . . . She-who-must-not-be-named? Ah, right . . . you may speak."

Narcissa's brow creased in confusion before her posture straightened. "Oh, of course not, my Lord. I would never have contact with that slithering schemer. She has been ousted from this family for defiling family values and not accepting her womanly duties. She even expressed hatred for the Lord, I daresay that she will surely end-up causing some terrorist plot at this rate. But I am merely a woman like her and we do not have the intellect or the emotional maturity of men to truly understand the manly world as is. I am but a humble servant of the Lord Jesus Christ and I gave myself over to the Lord in submission to womanly duty of obedience to the family and Lord of the House as proxy for our Heavenly Father in all things. A wife must always respect the husband, a slave must always obey the master. To do otherwise is to allow heathens and liberals to poison our minds."

Harry nodded and smiled, even as her response caused a shiver through his heart. "Alright, remove your dress, you may let loose your voice as you submit yourself to what the Lord has intended for us both. In accordance with brother's keepers laws, I shall give you children on behalf of Lucius and you shall be my womanly servant from henceforth as you return to being Narcissa Black."

Narcissa removed her brown dress and then her undergarments. Harry smiled as he gazed at her ample bosoms, her toned chest, and her porcelain skin. Narcissa didn't look a day over 25, just like Lily, but didn't have any of the scarring. Harry walked over to her and grabbed her left breast, pinching her areola with his thumb and forefinger. He felt her sharp intake of breath, felt her smooth skin, and moved his right hand to put two fingers into her womanhood to feel her wetness.

Harry felt himself harden underneath his pants. He removed his finger and began to unbuckle himself.

"Let us not delay any longer, get in bed," commanded Harry, motioning toward the bed. "Do it, woman! Obey now!"

Narcissa moved on her hands and legs onto the bed. Her bum in full display to Harry, causing Harry's groin to harden further. Narcissa sat on the middle of the bed before laying herself flat and sprawled onto the center of the bed and widening her legs apart. Harry's manhood tightened further upon seeing her womanhood open and awaiting him. Narcissa sprawled her nude body in deference and full obedience to her Father in Heaven. Her legs were open wide in acceptance of the judgment of her new man of the house, as the Lord intended for people of her sexual orientation.

 _Obedience is a woman's most sacred virtue_ thought Narcissa, as Harry removed his pants and shirt. He moved to remove his undergarments. _All good, honest, chaste, and pure women who serve the Lord Jesus Christ must fully accept the judgment of the Lord of the Household and never say or do anything untoward in disrespect. Women must be seen, but not heard. Such is the Lord's equality. To think otherwise is to worship the devil like a heathen liberal! We must always act in accordance with the teachings of Lord Jesus!_

Harry finished removing all articles of clothing and got on the bed. He moved over to Narcissa and hovered above her on his knees around her widened legs. Harry smiled as he noticed Narcissa giving her body full deference to him in accordance with being a good, honest Christian woman who obeyed the Lord.

Harry positioned himself and plunged his manhood into the womanhood of his newly acquired property. Narcissa gave a faint gasp and moan as the tip of Harry's manhood pushed into her womanhood before he slammed himself inside of her. Narcissa elicited a gasp of surprise and Harry smirked seeing her ample bosoms jiggle as her breathing became ragged from his thrust inside of her. Narcissa obediently wrapped her legs around his hips and Harry began to thrust slowly within her walls.

Narcissa's body moved back and forth, her breasts jiggled and bounced from Harry's thrusts, and Harry gradually increased his pace. Tears began to streak down Narcissa's cheeks as a smile arched its way up her visage as she arched her back from Harry's quickened his shaft's thrusts inside of her walls. His penetration causing waves of pleasure to swarm through both of their bodies like splashes of heat from the intensity of their obedience to the Holy Spirit. Waves upon waves of pleasure assaulted them both from their carnal pleasure.

"Oh, thank you, my Lord! Oh my new Lord, thank you!" cried Narcissa, as Harry quickened his thrusts. "Oh, this is what it truly means to serve the Lord Jesus Christ and our Heavenly Father! Nothing is more important to a woman than raising children, thus the Lord mandates us to submit ourselves to our husbands and obey them to service them as appropriate and raise children as our Heavenly Father, Father, and then Husbands order us too - for we are women and that is our only purpose in life! Women exist only to serve and service manly honor as the Lord intended! Oh thank you, my Lord, thank you, for allowing me to service you and give you children so that I may continue to be a proper woman in service to the Lord Jesus Christ, as the property of the Lord who has given herself to the life of servitude to our Heavenly Father!"

Harry increased the pace; Narcissa's breasts moved more erratically and she mewled in pleasure as she cried out her thanks in deference to her new Lord and her Father in Heaven. Harry paused for a moment, causing Narcissa to cry in surprise. He put his arms under Narcissa's armpits and hefted her up to him in his sitting position. Narcissa obediently snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her bosoms on Harry's bare chest.

Harry felt the softness of her skin and moved his face to her breasts to bite down on her left breast, causing Narcissa to cry in a mix of pleasure and pain. Harry began to suckle and pinched the other breast with his other hand. He resumed his vigorous thrusts in mere seconds, surprising Narcissa and causing her to cry aloud in a contradistinction of pleasure and pain.

Harry continued to thrust vigorously in her walls. His shaft felt ready to let loose. Finally, Narcissa's walls clenched around his sensitive manhood and Harry felt himself burst inside of his newly acquired property. Narcissa's walls clinched his manhood and Harry arched his back as he let loose to ejaculate 5 spurts inside of her walls.

Still intimately connected, they fell on their sides onto the guest bed and swiftly fell asleep in each other's arms. Narcissa Black and Lord Potter had finished their duty to the Lord for the day.

* * *

_Fucking hell!_ thought Delphini as she slammed the door to her small flat. Delphini threw a folder onto her nightstand with such force that it banged against the wall. She snarled and threw herself onto the bed. Luna jumped and turned to see Delphi punching their shared pillow. She quickly waved her wand to shut and lock the door before placing it back on her nightstand. She turned to Delphini.

"Trouble?" asked Luna, raising an eyebrow.

Delphini turned to face her with a scowl. "No, not unless you count the new Lord Potter fucking his family because of a stupid, antiquated, bullshit, fucking dumbass, belief system!"

Luna blinked. "Ah . . . Harry took his lordship and has probably impregnated his sisters and mother. Well . . . did you find what we were looking for from the hidden ministry files?"

Delphini snorted and shifted her position to lay her body on her back. "Seriously, _fuck him_. I can't believe I wasted so much time, believing that he would change. He's just like all the rest! Why did I think I could change him?! Why am I so bloody stupid?!"

 _Ah . . . totally didn't hear my question._ thought Luna, as she shifted over and snaked her way around Delphi's arms before moving Delphi's head to rest on her bosoms. Delphi buried her face in her chest and began to weep.

"It doesn't mean that doesn't care about you, y'know . . . or that he wouldn't consider your proposal for marriage."

"Why would he?!" cried Delphi, "I'm . . . impure by that stupid, shit religion's standards. Fucking Christian shits!"

Luna sighed. "Harry may still . . . accept it."

Delphini pushed away and glared at her. "He decided to follow family tradition and that Abrahamic faith shit! It's highly improbable that he'll ever see me as anything but a so-called heathen. Because, evidently, having critical thinking faculties is considered holding some obsessive hate. The Abrahamic faiths are such a shit religion."

Luna sighed and moved toward the file by the nightstand that Delphini had placed. She gingerly picked it up and flipped the cover open to begin reading. Luna moved into a cross legged position to settle herself as she read the contents. Luna silently read through each page while Delphini lay in bed silently thinking to herself as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

After twenty minutes of careful reading, Luna closed the folder and turned her head upward to gaze at her best friend. Luna shook her head and her lips curled downward. "This confirms it. I was surprised by your theory, but your investigation certainly showed some stark abnormalities and too many coincidences. I could postulate such but the probability . . . no, I just couldn't think of it in terms of realism because of the cultural fixation on Christ. The idea that it served some scientific purpose seemed altogether beyond common sense. Nevertheless, the social conditions are masking the undercurrent of overwhelming evidence."

"I told you!" snapped Delphini, quickly sitting upright and folding her own legs. Her tear streaked visage full of red from anger, grief, self-loathing, and exhaustion. "There was no fucking way that it could all be coincidental."

"I wouldn't have believed it had you not brought this to me . . . but everything fits. Your father's powers, your powers, and the powers of Harry and his sisters. The reasoning behind this so-called divine right was clearly to mask this social engineering to breed out and continue breeding certain genetic characteristics." said Luna, she sighed. "But that means . . ."

Luna shuddered. _That could only possibly mean one distinct truth._

"They knew it would be a success before experimenting. Both Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore knew precisely what the cause and consequences were. They had to have also known about multiverse theory and quantum physics that brought Harry and his sisters here." said Delphini, her tone holding back a wave of resentment. "How else could they have brought three young babies into a parallel world? The three children may have been whisked out of their own universe, but the probability of not dying immediately from transmitting their genetic make-up from there to here, and being able to hold and contain all their critical faculties with no mental or physical deficiencies means that Dumbledore and Grindelwald had magic to increase the probability of their desired outcome. Something they're probably keeping locked-up in the Department of Mysteries."

"The sisters learning a strict interpretation of hermeneutics was probably meant to keep them under observance and to test them as back-up should Harry have displayed any symptoms or cognitive-behavioral problems like you mentioned." said Luna, shaking her head. "They probably engineered the inbreeding within your family too. I'd conjecture that it's to create more wizards and witches like you, Harry, and his sisters. The inbreeding has physical problems, but it only becomes a glaring problem when it's negatives outweigh its positives and thus needs flushing out. Children of slaves would help correct any critical problems in genetic deficiency through the next set of off-spring. Dumbledore and Grindelwald can arbitrarily decide when that will be allowed. According to this research, the inbreeding doesn't negatively impact magical people anywhere near the level of negative physical and cognitive effects that can be seen in muggles. It may decrease longevity, but magical people live 30 or more years longer than muggles on average regardless. The inbreeding of magicals minimizes these negative impacts and creates progeny that are more attuned to magical abilities. This is intended to create more people like your father, you, Harry, and his sisters. People attuned to magic at a higher degree where intention implementations can cause magic without use of a wand and even temporarily break the laws of physics itself. And . . . that's just the first step."

Luna inspected the initials L.L., A.D. on the final page. _Leader of Light, Albus Dumbledore._

"What does Albus Dumbledore even want from all of this?" said Delphini aloud, she let out a growl and balled her fists. "What the fuck does he have to achieve? Why would go so far as to manipulate my family line, and when that didn't work out, bring Harry and his sisters into our world? Hey Luna, what exactly did you mean by first step?"

Luna met Delphini's eyes. "To be blunt . . . considering the overwhelming power that I've observed you display. To go the next step would have far-reaching and pernicious repercussions depending on the scope and scale of the magic displayed in the new progeny of inbred children fathered and mothered from people like Harry and his twin sisters. Should Harry have any children with you, his sisters, or even this version of his mother since it seems Dumbledore was keen on creating as many children as possible . . ."

"Well, what? What's the meaning?" questioned Delphini, rolling her eyes. "Come on, I don't study this material like you do. Just say it."

"Dumbledore wishes to create a child with magical power capable of causing devastation akin to a nuclear warheads destructive force and just as akin to a hasten the ability to revive landscapes like natural forests . . . in other words, Dumbledore wishes to create a mini-deity, a child-like Goddess or God capable of overwriting natural events including cause and effect. With enough inbreeding, Magical society could birth a child capable of _anything_. More than that, _children capable of anything_. They would have to grow and mature into adulthood but . . . they would be capable of everything. There would be no limit to their powers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not taken out of context:
> 
> https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=1+Timothy+2&version=KJV

" _1 Timothy 2:1-15_ " spoke Albus Dumbledore, as Chief Pastor of the Wizengamot. Harry and Narcissa stood in front of him as he spoke the formal consecration of the transfer of Narcissa into serving as the personal property of Lord Potter. "I exhort therefore, that, first of all, supplications, prayers, intercessions, and giving of thanks, be made for all men; For kings, and for all that are in authority; that we may lead a quiet and peaceable life in all godliness and honesty. For this is good and acceptable in the sight of God our Saviour; Who will have all men to be saved, and to come unto the knowledge of the truth."

Dumbledore threw holy water on each of them as he continued reading the Bible in his hand.

"For there is one God, and one mediator between God and men, the man Christ Jesus; Who gave himself a ransom for all, to be testified in due time." spoke Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Whereunto I am ordained a preacher, and an apostle, (I speak the truth in Christ, and lie not;) a teacher of the Gentiles in faith and verity. I will therefore that men pray every where, lifting up holy hands, without wrath and doubting."

Dumbledore smiled and then turned to Narcissa. His face shifting to a stern expression as he gave her a critical eye. "In like manner also, that women adorn themselves in modest apparel, with shamefacedness and sobriety; not with broided hair, or gold, or pearls, or costly array; But (which becometh women professing godliness) with good works."

Narcissa bowed her head. Harry's lips twitched upward. _I have done well in the eyes of the Lord to train my property well. There was none of that disgusting resistance, unbefitting her gender like with Delphini._

"Let the woman learn in silence with all subjection." said Dumbledore, speaking the Lord's most sacred vows as per His Holy covenant in concurrence with the personal relationship with Jesus Christ. "But I suffer not a woman to teach, nor to usurp authority over the man, but to be in silence."

Narcissa smiled and remained on her knees. She was kneeled in front of the image of Jesus Christ on the Cross above the Malfoy fireplace. The submission to the men of the house and the Lord was expected of her for her inferior status of being a woman in the eyes of the Lord Jesus Christ.

"For Adam was first formed, then Eve. And Adam was not deceived, but the woman being deceived was in the transgression." spoke Dumbledore, finishing the transfer covenant oath.

 _It's too bad that women's intellectual inferiority and emotional irrationality means that we must always repeat and punish them for failing to adhere to Lord Jesus's teachings,_ thought Harry, he sighed to himself. _Thankfully, Lord Dumbledore himself personally came to see us._

"Notwithstanding she shall be saved in childbearing, if they continue in faith and charity and holiness with sobriety." said Dumbledore, finishing the last of the oath that women must always abide by to be seen as worthy of the Lord.

Harry and Dumbledore smiled and shook hands as Narcissa remained silent and on her knees in obedience since Harry hadn't ordered her to move, as the Lord intended and as written in the Holy Bible - the inerrant word of the Lord.

* * *

Delphini Riddle made her way through the dangerous wards of the Department of Mysteries through the Cloak of Invisibility. _Such a shame that the Hallows no longer became revered as valuable since the advent of Christianity in Magical Britain. But as a plus, only I know of the Potter heirloom's true value. Thanks to Harry's family seeing no value in it, I acquired all of the Hallows. Father beat Dumbledore in that one duel before his death, and I managed to take it. Father's death was truly a tragedy, but at least he left me all the Hallows . . . in a way. I have to look forward instead of the past by making a positive interpretation of prior events, or I'll just be wallowing in my own self-pity again. I'll make the Malfoys pay for their betrayal. Lucius's suffering isn't enough._

She wound her way through the circular corridors and moved through each of the rooms, she kept her feet under silence spells as she weaved around the spinning areas. _Nothing has been kept neatly secure except the Death Chamber and the irregularities that Luna spotted were quite glaring. Only one guard . . . and it's . . ._

Delphini froze her movements as she spotted the guard. She did a double-take. A woman in white robes and blondish hair that seemed to have an almost golden sheen in the sunlight simply stood there like a statue. _A misogynistic, piece of shit Abrahamic society really has a fucking female guard on duty? Something's not quite right . . . I thought it'd be a trap but I don't detect any further wards._

Delphini flipped the resurrection stone in her hand. A full person's worth of knowledge temporarily manifested itself within her memories as her eyes glowed a salient silvery-bluish color. Once it dissipated, Delphini put the stone securely back in her black robe and waved the Elder Wand to move the invisibility cloak back underneath her robes, shirt, and pants. Once she was satisfied with them being securely strapped on and feeling sure of the supposed auror's lack of notice, she used her magic to jump several meters and rapidly descended to the ground. Her feel landed behind the supposed auror and she whipped the Elder wand out in one smooth move to press upon the woman's neck.

"Don't move." said Delphini with a scowl. Her tone brooking no room for argument.

The woman in white robes tensed. Delphini smirked. "I need you to take me within the Death Chamber and unseal the door. Dumbledore is hiding something there and I want to know exactly why all these life-threatening wards and heavy security measures are in place."

The woman tensed further and seemed to shake her head. Delphini's brows furrowed. _She seems more confused than terrified . . . I'll just have to be careful._

"Give me your name."

"Penelope . . . Clearwater."

Delphini snorted. "You fool!" The golden-haired women shivered. "That was merely a test. I already know your name, Sally-Ann Perks. I just needed to know how cooperative you would be. You thought to deceive me? I checked the restricted records, you're the only one on duty here and you never leave, I have no idea what Dumbledore is plotting but I intend to uncover it. Now, take me to the sealed door of the Death Chamber and unlock it, or I'll fucking kill you, understand me? If you hesitate, then I have no use in keeping you alive. March in front of me or die, those are your choices."

"What?!" shrieked the oddly high-pitched voice of the golden-haired woman. "I'll . . . do what you say."

"Let's go then, hurry it up."

Delphini leisurely took her time while behind the tense white robed woman. The woman pressed her hand on the door and a bright blue floral pattern appeared on the door before turning a deep red before eventually destroying itself.

Delphini paused for a moment. _What did I just see? Did she just-? Come to think of it, how does she even get through here every day? She must have some powerful warding skills to go in an out every day. Interesting . . ._

As the pair passed through the door, a glyph appeared throughout the entirety of the dais in the Death Chamber room. Delphini felt a tug and a cold chill overwhelmed her before it completely dissipated. Delphini stepped back, momentarily stunned by the activated seal. The woman in white continued to walk to the dais center.

Delphini shook her head and looked forward. The woman was rubbing her head and glaring at the archway of the Death Chamber. The whispers of the Death Chamber began to crescendo.

"I . . . I hear voices, I don't . . . . Wh-what?! why?! Why?! I WAS SUPPOSE TO AWAKEN LATER! I do not . . . . ah . . . . AHHHHH!"

The woman bellowed in pain as her body suddenly convulsed while standing upright. Delphini froze as she tried to think of what to do. The golden haired woman's body turned around to face Delphini as she continued convulsing and her body began to lift off of the air.

_What?! Awaken?! Wandless magic?! What the hell is going on?!_

Delphini felt a cold shiver up her spine as she stared at the levitated and writhing form of the golden haired woman. Her skin had bizarre cracks forming around her visage. Soon, the veil covering the death chamber flew up and a golden ball of light shot forth from the depths of death itself to strike the white robed woman in the back. The golden sheen on her hair grew brighter and began to noticeably glow, the cracks began to form on her porcelain skin that had light rays of gold release from her body in flashes, and a torrent of violent wind suddenly overtook the area. Delphini was forced to use her own wandless magic to plant her feet firmly on the ground as light rays from cracked skin began to shine and envelope the entire area as Sally-Ann Perk's magic began to strike out like golden lightning bolts. Burn marks and bits of the dais began to be ravaged by the golden lightning and violent torrents of wind. The whispers in the wind gradually increased in a violent cacophony.

The whispers bellowed form a banshee-like screech in the wind: _I HAVE RETURNED TO FLESH ONCE MORE!_

Abruptly, it ceased. Delphini stumbled on her feet and then looked up. The skin on Sally-Ann Perks seemed to dissipate and peel off to reveal a more fresh faced color. The white robed woman's hair shined with a holy golden radiance. The woman looked holy, almost angelic in nature. Delphini felt a foreboding shiver as she slowly backed away. Her black robes bellowed in the dark floor of the dais, shadowed by the golden light of the white robed woman.

The golden haired woman's eyes slowly opened and she turned to stare at Delphini on the ground. Delphini gaped at the unnatural golden hue in her crystal-bluish eyes. A disturbing twinkle of golden radiance could be seen. Delphini tripped and fell onto the dark dais floor. She gazed up to see the golden-haired figure staring back impassively.

"Ah, so the last Riddle that has come to block our plans, you who have deceived yourself by having rejected the Lord, the Queen of the Deathly Hallows and darkness itself." spoke the golden-haired woman, as she continued to stare at Delphini. Delphini's eyes furrowed and she tilted her head. "You truly are a wretched tragedy for not accepting the Lord's love and fear. Your family was meant to symbolize the next step in having truly boundless love for all . . . but your father squandered his purpose and delayed the Lord's salvation. Unable to accept the love of the Lord and to be deceived by his own ego. That is why I had to send soul into the dais to bring those three little miracles to speed up the plan to have everyone rejoice in the love of our Father in Heaven."

 _She brought Harry and his sisters here? What the fuck?!_ The unsettling chill hadn't left and Delphini felt her body tense at the woman's gaze. Delphini felt her ire rise at the woman's words. _I will not have my parents badmouthed and especially not by Abrahamic shitheads!_

"If he's considered arrogant for wanting to live for himself and not be bound by antiquated, bigoted traditions, then I couldn't be prouder of him!" said Delphini, feeling a swelling in her heart for her parents. "I loved my parents! I couldn't be prouder to be a product of what they symbolized, the rejection of violent, stupid Abrahamic bullshit!"

"Ah . . . so that is where you stand, I am curious as to how you made it through the sealed door. The glyph was meant to cleanse the flesh of those who had not followed in the Lord's plan. For we women specifically, only a married and pregnant woman consecrated in the Christian marriage should have been able to pass the door." the white robed woman paused. Her eyes meeting Delphini's silvery ones. "There was, however, an exception made. I and Albus conditioned it so that a woman who has defiled herself by not clothing themselves to stop the urges of men would be allowed to pass. I had shamed myself as a child for not wearing appropriate clothing and I was unable to stop the defilement as three boys took their turns on me when I was but a child in my parents backyard. It would seem that you, like I, are at fault for not wearing appropriate clothing to stop men from having their urges. You suffered a gang rape just like I did, but unlike me, you have not asked for the Lord's forgiveness in prayer for shaming your family by not clothing yourself appropriately."

Delphini's mouth opened and then closed. A migraine suddenly struck her forehead and a piercing sensation filled her chest as she felt unable to move, unable to acknowledge the cruel words or do anything to say otherwise. She felt paralyzed and trapped. Delphini closed her eyes and opened them to reveal a red hue similar to Lord Voldemort's red and cat-like eyes. Delphini felt her anger surge within her. She rose to her feet just as the golden-haired woman floated down to stand before her.

"That is why you love Harry Potter, isn't it? He saved you from those rapists in the kitchens and he killed them all during your sixth year at Hogwarts, but he had come too late to stop the act itself. They had knocked you out and forced themselves to take turns on you, just as those three muggle boys beat and took turns to gang rape me." said the golden woman. Delphini's jaw clenched and she pointed her wand at the woman. "But be at peace, once you accept you Father in Heaven through His Son, Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, then you too shall find peace. To know Lord Jesus is to know peace. The Lord will forgive you of your sinful transgressions for not restraining yourself so that men wouldn't act on their manly impulses and gang rape you, once you accept your sins then you can begin repentance for them."

"Just who the fuck are you?!" snapped Delphini, trying to muster the urge not to scream or cry at the woman's words. She kept her wand trained on the white robed woman. _I'm at a total loss . . . I need to make a break as soon as possible. I think I may have unintentionally may have fumbled Dumbledore's plans, but_

"Ah, my most humble of apologies, Queen of the Deathly Hallows and of darkness itself," said the golden-haired woman. She smiled at Delphini. The woman looked no older than her late twenties to Delphini. "I am the Lady of Light."

_Wait . . . Lady? Lady of Light? But that means-_

"I am the one who convinced Albus and Gellert to create a secondary Kingdom of Heaven in the world of sinful flesh to appropriately share in the love of the Lord," said the golden-haired woman, her power beginning to radiate around her. Delphini unleashed her own wandless aura as she tensed. "Sally-Ann Perks was an alias. I am, but a faithful and humble servant to the Lord Jesus Christ. My name is Ariana Dumbledore."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Dies Irae, the Visual Novel.

Harry entered through the floo network and stepped out of the fireplace with Narcissa silently walking out of the fireplace behind him. He smirked upon seeing Lily and his twin sisters awaiting for him at home in unabashed nudity as he had dictated. They were on their knees in prayer to the portrait of Lord Jesus above the fireplace.

Harry nodded in satisfaction. _As is customary, women must keep their faith to the Lord and all true Christian Magicals would have a picture or portrait of the Lord atop their fireplace to rejoice in the love of the Lord._

"Mother, you may move and greet me. Sisters, you may follow soon thereafter." said Harry, a smile coming to his face. "Father and Lord Malfoy are in Diagon Alley with Lord Dumbledore. I will join them later . . . much later. I believe this is an opportune time to display my new slave's expectations in order to properly live as the Lord intended within House Potter."

Lily moved on her knees to Harry's crotch area. She unzipped her son's pants, unbuckled and took off the belt, and then unbuttoned the top button. She soon pulled the undergarments down and put her mouth on the tip of his manhood. She kissed Harry's manhood affectionately before taking the tip into her mouth to gently suckle.

Harry moaned and felt the Lord's blessing as his heart soared in bliss for the love of Lord Jesus Christ. _The filthy, heathenistic unbelievers will never truly understand the relationship that we have with our Heavenly Father, who loves us more than the hateful heathenists could ever possibly understand! This is the appropriate place of a man and woman! This is as the Lord always intended! To punish and teach women to respect the man of the house is as our Father in Heaven intended in his equality for our selfish, hedonistic and carnal bodies! All who deny the Lord are hedonists, selfish, and woefully ignorant of how much the Lord loves them! That's the only possible reason they would deny Jesus Christ, their Lord and Savior!_

Lily moved her mouth deeper onto his shaft and flicked her tongue across his manhood as she began to suck harder. Harry gasped in bliss as Lily began to rapidly move her mouth forward and backward onto the man of the house's manhood. Lily sucked harder as she gradually increased the pace of her fellatio and moaned as Harry had ordered her to do.

Lily continued bobbing her head and sped-up the process. Harry's toes reflexively curled from the pleasure and his heart soared as he felt the love of the Lord Jesus Christ in the intimate act of preparing for the miracle of childbirth.

_Women must always keep faith by accepting obedience to the men of the house. Such is the Lord's equality of man and woman. To do otherwise is to be a selfish, filthy hedonist bent upon disrespecting the Our Father in Heaven and Lord Jesus Christ!_

His sisters moved on each side of their mother on all fours and rested on their knees on each side of Harry's manhood. Both began to lick and suckle upon the scrotum on their respective side. Harry threw his head back and thanked Lord Jesus for generously bestowing upon him such well-behaved women who understood their duty to their Father in Heaven as was appropriate for women of the household.

_I will bestow upon them the miracle of childbirth, as the Lord intended. The children of my servants shall learn to obediently and faithfully serve myself and my trueborn children, once I marry as the Lord intended. I will share in the love of the Lord Jesus Christ with my future servants as I do with mother, my sisters, and my new slave! All for the glory of Lord Jesus!_

Lily pulled her mouth away and his sisters moved away to the sides as Harry shoved his mother to the floor. Narcissa quickly removed his shirt and undershirt and Harry proceeded to climb atop his mother. Lily obediently spread her legs wide and Harry plunged his hardened shaft fully inside of her. Lily let out a gurgle at Harry's swift thrust inside of her womanhood. She moved her feet around his waist and held his body firmly in place. Harry pinched and prodded his mother's bosoms as vigorously thrust in and out of her.

Her breasts moved in a circular motion from Harry's thrusts, she arched her back and uttered more moans, and continued to aggressively thrust inside of her. He felt her walls clinch and he burst his seed inside of her. He felt four spurts shoot forth inside Lily as he gradually reduced the pace of his thrusts to a complete stop.

"You may speak," commanded Harry.

"Thank you so much, my Lord!" cried Lily, as tears of joy cascaded down her cheeks. "I'll assure that any children fathered by you shall learn to be properly obedient to the Lord's will as your sisters' have. All the males will be sold as slaves and all the females will learn to appropriately service you and your trueborn. All who disobey will have their lives decided by you."

Harry smiled and nodded. Lily moved her legs off of him and Harry pulled out of her. "As the Lord intended."

Senna and Heather moved on all fours over to Harry's manhood and resumed kissing, licking, and suckling upon the respective side of his scrotum that they had tasted before. Harry sighed in pleasure as both his sisters suckled each side of his balls. He placed each of his hands atop their heads and gently pet them. The two girls straightened their postures while naked and on all fours as they suckled his balls more from his encouragement. Feeling the sloppiness of their fast moving and swiveling tongues, Harry felt his manhood harden swiftly once again. He grasped both his sisters' hairs and tugged them harshly. They both let go of his balls and Harry shoved them both harshly onto the floor with a swift push on their shoulder blades.

Harry climbed atop Heather, who had fell on her front, and pulled her hips from behind to move her ass upwards. He quickly thrust into her womanhood causing her to cry aloud. Harry smacked the back of her head for her disobedience causing Heather to bow and whimper as Harry thrust into her womanhood from behind at a berserk pace. He used his free hand to pull her hair back, Heather grit her teeth to stop herself from disobeying her brother by crying out, and Harry continued his berserk thrusts inside of his sister's warm and wet womanhood. Heather's breasts bounced and her body was pushed back and forth slightly by Harry's rapid thrusting inside of her walls. Harry slowly felt the walls clench and felt his manhood harden. He buried his manhood inside the tight walls of her womanhood as they clenched. Harry came inside of his sister with four spurts shooting forth as his manhood remained buried inside of her walls.

Harry let go of her hair and shoved her off, Heather fell onto the floor in a heap and breathed harshly.

"You may speak."

Heather looked towards Harry with watery eyes. "Thank you, Lord brother! Thank you for giving me another chance at the miracle of childbirth! The children you father shall be as obedient as myself and Senna and provide our bodies for you in service of Our Father in Heaven. You and you alone can keep our emotional irrationality and intellectual inferiority in check as Lord Potter. Our children will be your property as we are your property, as the Lord intended of servile siblings to their brother and sister."

Harry smiled. He felt his heart soar with the love of Jesus Christ. Harry knew that this feeling meant that his faith and love for Lord Jesus was correct and that he was doing the Lord's work as the Lord intended.

Harry suddenly felt the sensation of lips pressed against his cock and looked down to see Senna obediently fulfilling her duties to the Lord by giving an affectionate kiss to Harry's manhood before engulfing it within her mouth. Harry hissed in pleasure as Senna's tongue licked the underside of the head of his cock before she bobbed her head on his manhood. She stared up into his eyes with pure, unwavering faith in the Lord Jesus Christ as she bobbed her head on her brother's manhood. Senna quickened the pace as Harry made eye contact and felt his shaft harden.

Once it was close to release, Senna let go and lay flat before Harry with her legs spread wide as the Lord intended of her gender. Harry buried his manhood within her wet walls, Senna hurriedly wrapped her legs around her brother's waist. Harry pulled her off the floor by lifting her armpits and moved her carefully to a sitting position. Senna wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her bosoms upon his bare chest, and the two began to kiss each other with need.

Harry's tongue wrestled with Senna's as he felt her breasts on his chest and her legs wrapped securely behind him. His manhood inside the heat of her womanhood as he began to slowly thrust inside of her. Senna made sure to block her moans as best as she could as they continued to kiss and hold each other close. Harry gradually increased his thrusts as Senna moaned louder within their kisses.

Harry felt Senna kiss and hold onto him as if for dear life. The intensity of their kisses being matched by Harry thrusting inside of her walls. Finally, Harry felt her walls clinch and constrict around his manhood. Harry felt his manhood burst inside of Senna to give her the miracle of childbirth in four quick spurts as they climaxed together.

Harry felt a fluttering in his heart from his unwavering faith in the Lord; he knew that Lord Jesus was proud of him for his miniscule part in following the true faith as a Christian for his Father in Heaven.

* * *

_What._

_The._

_Fuck!?_

"What the hell was the point of all this?" snapped Delphini, "What do you mean my father's purpose was squandered? He allowed me to think and criticize for myself based upon my own judgments. He was a blood purist too, but he knew of what true equality entailed for men and women."

"Such is to deceive yourselves, for it is not the Lord's equality, as the word of the Lord was written in the Holy Bible, the inerrant word of the Lord." spoke Ariana, "As for the point of it all? Is it not obvious? Is the Lord's glory truly too deep for a sinful self-deceiver such as yourself to comprehend, O Riddle?"

Delphini blinked and scowled at Ariana. "Your goal doesn't make any rational fucking sense. You want to literally interpret a fantasy novel that people are indoctrinated to believe is the literal word of the perfect creator of the universe. The supposition is on those of faith to prove their truth claims; moreover, Christian morality is a total failure. If you truly believe that Jesus Christ is the only way to heaven, then you must accept that all non-believers will go to hell for the crime of independent thought. Including any and all non-Christians who've been wiped out in a genocide, even those caused by Christians themselves like the Holocaust. Instead, they continue to perpetuate this pathetic belief that they were Pagan during the Holocaust but Christian before and after the Holocaust, as a leap in logic to avoid scrutiny.

"Jesus Christ simply takes away responsibility from people for their own actions as repentance just means accepting Jesus as Lord and Savior. It's an utterly selfish belief system and it constantly wars with Islam, a faith that believes in Jesus's miracles and that Jesus was a prophet of God equal to the most notorious Islamic prophet, Mohammed. The Abrahamic faiths continue wars in their so-called holy land even to this day, they were never peaceful throughout history. Not amongst each other or themselves; you can easily justify wars within their faiths and against other Abrahamic faiths under the notion of self-sacrifice. IDF soldiers in Israel torture Palestinian children for fun and shoot them dead virtually every day when peaceful protests abound, Christians of various denominations rape their fellow Christian children and protect the rapists across the world in every country that Christianity has taken hold in and continue to war in Muslim majority countries while blaming them for violence as they continue bombing them under the guise of humanitarianism, and Islam has suicide bombers and extremists that kill even moderate Muslims. This shit never stops and I'll never pretend that the Abrahamic faiths can be anything but violent from now on. I'm done being passive to egregious human stupidity. The only truth claims that matter should be under thorough and rigorous scientific scrutiny."

"Sly words of a slithering snake!" said Ariana, she smiled. "You should stop shying away and accept the Lord's profound love for you. Even now, as you are, the Lord will embrace you with His infinite wisdom and compassion. You, who so arrogantly follow the darkness of hate and sinfulness! The Lord loves you even still!"

"What is the point of all this? What do you hope to accomplish?" snapped Delphini, she grit her teeth and scowled at the radiantly floating Ariana. "You never responded to my question. I see nothing of value in this world that you have envisioned."

"It is simple, daft little girl! What I yearn for is for everyone to embrace the Lord's love as the Lord has always intended! A truly equal world under the Lord's equality!" said Ariana, the radiating power of her shine growing brighter with her every word. Delphini straightened her posture and released her own aura; a thick layer of black smoke and darkness radiated around her and swarmed to protect her from the magic radiating from the Lady of Light.

Ariana gave Delphini an earnest smile. "I wish for a world of pure love! Where all may frolic in innocence without worry or sorrow! A truly equalized eternal paradise where people sing the Gospel to their hearts content and live in a world of accepting Lord Jesus into their heart! But sin is everpresent in this world of carnal pleasure and boundaries. There is no way around that sordid fact of life. Thus, if carnal pleasure is everpresent, then we most make our love more boundless and pure so that all can bask in the glory of Our Father in Heaven! For just as the Lord loves us all, we must all learn to love each other!"

"Okay, that's a nice, pathetic little platitude that's void of any concrete actions or analysis that you've made for yourself," said Delphini, rolling her eyes. "But what, precisely, do you wish to accomplish? What is your goal in this insipid farce that you call a civilization?"

"A world of purity, where we ignore carnal desires by eschewing carnal _beliefs_ about ourselves. We are all one species, throwing out the yoke of the cursed children of Ham, who will learn to love each other closer to how the Lord loves us all equally! For a truly equal world of purity and family values, we shall obey the Lord's equality of how men and women should behave and erase all notions of boundaries and borders. Carnal beliefs that create boundaries exist to deceive those who believe in Lord Jesus with all our hearts. To love equally is to remain pure and innocent as the Lord intended! To get to the root of the issue, we must remake the family to be of true family values under the Lord's equality! Thus, there will no longer be fathers and brothers, no more sisters and mothers, and no more shame in recognizing our carnal, sinful bodies for what they are so that we may better rejoice in the miracle of childbirth. Causing boundaries in the family unit create secrecy, deception, animosity, and cause doubt. All shall love upon the other gender in all things without the need of carnal classifications like brother, sister, mother, or father. The purity of love shall overcome all boundaries so that love shall be distributed equally, as the Lord loves us all equally. Thus, I constructed the divine right of blood purity, to protect and defend family values so that we all will love each other within the family unit in all things as the Lord intended! In time, all will be equal to each other and love each other without any boundaries whatsoever! We shall all rejoice in boundless love forever and await the Lord's judgment once Lord Jesus returns to take the Chosen People to a world free of sin. All will become perfect and peaceful. Isn't such a thing truly perfect, as the Lord advised us sinful humans?"

Delphini sneered. "You got one major problem, O Lady of Light."

Ariana blinked and smiled serenely. "Oh? And what is that?"

Delphin struck Ariana with a silently cast sectumsempra. "LOVE DISCRIMINATES!"


End file.
